


[podfic] Meeting of the Minds

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Dexter (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Crossover, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Gil Grissom meets a young forensics expert from Miami and uncovers an intriguing puzzle."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Meeting of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting of the Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803280) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:04:12  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Dex_CSI%29%20_Meeting%20of%20the%20Minds_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
